Canted Iron Sight
}} The Canted Iron Sights is an American Canted Sight. It requires 310 kills to be unlocked, or it can be purchased with credits. History The Canted Iron Sights appear to be based off the Troy Battle Sights. The front sight seems to be in a round configuration, and the rear in a dioptic configuration.https://troyind.com/backup-iron-sights In-Game ''General Information The Canted Iron Sights is located in the 'Other' attachments category. It is available on most primary weapons. Switching to and from these sights requires the user to press the key whilst aiming down sights (ADS). Usage and Tactics It allows the user to equip a second backup optic to the side of the gun at an angle, hence the name "canted". Canted Sights can be useful for snipers who want to use two optics at once - a scope for long range and a backup sight for close to medium range. To use Canted sights, press and then ADS. However, not all weapons allow the attachment of the Canted Iron Sights, such as the AUG A1, which already has a built in backup sight. The CIS has a more advanced version unlocked at 405 kills, called the Canted Delta Sight. However, both sights possess the same function. Canted sights are a little used attachment, but can be useful if used on a long range rifle that has an automatic fire mode, like the AN-94. However, most players prefer the Laser over canted sights as canted sights are harder to unlock, and can be annoying at times when the user forgets what sight is being currently being used. If the player prefers to aim down their sights, rather than hipfiring, then the canted sights will be useful, as aiming is more precise than hipfiring. The Canted Delta Sight is unlocked after the CIS, as the optic is far clearer and less obstructive, allowing for use in both close-quarters-combat (CQC) and medium ranges. While many prefer to use the Canted Delta Sight, some prefer the CIS over it. For them, Canted Iron Sights are easier to line up for long range combat, as they don't rely on a somewhat pale red glowing triangle. Experienced players can pick off enemies from long range using the Canted Iron Sights. One of the main uses of these sights is to switch from a long range sight, such as the PM II, to a more CQC oriented approach. This is usually useful with designated marksman rifles, and longer ranged assault rifles. Conclusion'' The Canted Iron Sights is a useful addition to one's weapon, to make medium-to-long ranged weapons and their scopes more viable in close quarter engagements. Furthermore, it allows a consistent, short-ranged ADS in scenarios where regular sights, such as the Comp Aimpoint and PK-A, fail to deliver a solid reticle. Henceforth, the Canted Iron Sights are very useful in the hands of an experienced player, however, they sacrifice an equipment slot where a Laser or Ballistics Tracker may be of more use. Trivia * The Canted Iron Sights, internally, is comprised of two pieces - the rear ring, and the front split post. Both pieces are attached at different locations to allow weapons to properly mount the Canted Iron Sights at any size. The actual piece that is called the Canted Iron Sight is the rear ring. * When this attachment is put on the G36, the rear and forward sights are terribly misaligned. The rear piece is on the top rail, while the forward sight is at the barrel level of the gun. A few players use this to their advantage, since these sights are very clean and hardly obstruct view. * When this attachment is placed onto the WA2000, the middle section of the front split post doesn't appear, probably due to a rendering glitch. References Category:Weapon Attachments Category:Optics Category:Others Category:Canted Sights